Legend Gundam
How Legend Gundam joined the Tourney As the successor of the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam, the Legend Gundam is also equipped with the DRAGOON System, however it is much more advanced and can be used normal pilots without high spatial awareness. In addtion, the DRAGOON pods have been redesigned and the large pods can now also function as close range weapons. The Legend Gundam's close combat capabilities are boosted further by the presence of two beam javelins stored in its legs, while its defensive capabilities have been enhanced by the two beam shield generators in its hands. The other weapons used by the suit includes a beam rifle and a pair of head-mounted CIWS guns. Thanks to the additional pair of antennas on its head, the Legend Gundam also has enhanced data gathering capabilities compared to the Providence Gundam. Performance wise, the suit is superior to the Second Stage Series and is comparable to that of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom as seen during their battle. Like the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam, the Legend Gundam is armored with Variable Phase Shift Armor and powered by the new Hyper-Deuterion Engine, granting it sufficient energy to power its energy-intensive weaponry and systems. It also possesses full atmospheric-flight capabilities. Days after Operation Angel Down, Rey Za Burrel was given the Legend Gundam. Upon receiving reports of a suspected giant running rampant in Yugoslavia, Rey went out to investigate. How to unlock *Win 100 Survial Mode matches with Providence Gundam. *Play 3700 matches. For both methods, you must fight the Legend Gundam at Messiah. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with it by wishing for it from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing it for 375 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating the Legend Gundam, wishing for it from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing it from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Providence's successor and Rey Za Burrel's Gundam, the Legend Gundam!" It will be seen left of Serpico, right of Elen, above Ilterish and below Isaac & Miria. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds its beam sabers conjoined. After the announcer calls its name Spins its conjoined beam sabers, then fires its DRAGOON pods as the camera zooms, then Rey Za Burrel says "And you were the one who made it work." Special Moves Beam Rifle (Neutral) Fires a shot from its beam rifle. Can fire up to five times. Godsent Laser (Side) Deploys its back-mounted DRAGOONs and fires sustained beams of energy in a fan-pattern that converges to the center. Press/hold B to add a linked blast from the DRAGOONs. Life-Death Myth (Up) Hovers in the air and deploys its DRAGOONs on the ground, firing a barrage of beam shots that knock enemies airborne. Dream Come True (Down) Deploys one half of its back-mounted DRAGOONs which will fire continuously to provide a wall of beam fire. Execute the attack again to launch the other half. The attack ends after a short period of time or if damage is sustained. DRAGOON Slash (Hyper Smash) Flies while leaning forward, firing rapidly with its beam rifle and its DRAGOONs firing at either side, ending with the DRAGOONs deploying and firing off a spiraling beam shot. Fury of the DRAGOON (Final Smash) Launches all DRAGOON pods, raining down beam fire while the two larger DRAGOON pods continuously spin around it in a circle while releasing concentrated beams of energy that sweep enemies up. It ends with a full-circle linked blast of energy from all DRAGOONs. Victory Animations #Fires its DRAGOON pods in all directions, then Rey says "People have to really, truly change. Otherwise there's no hope for them!" #Conjoins its beam sabers then swings them three times, then fires four DRAGOON lasers then Rey says "Power to create a new world, where everyone can live happily... And to protect it!" # On-Screen Appearance Flies in and readies its beam sabers while its DRAGOON pods gather to it, then Rey says "I have no idea what their intentions were, but if our nation says they're enemies, they are." Trivia *Legend Gundam's rival is the BFG. *Other than the English voice actor, Rey Za Burrel and Rau Le Creuset share the same voice actors. *Rey Za Burrel shares his Japanese voice actor with Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Mr. Edward Scissorhands, Gilbert, Tiger Tanaka, Scorpio Milo, Cavity Goon, Tsunami Shijo, Mr. Grouper, Iruka Umino, Kall-Su, Abyssion, Yurimaru, Goh Hinogami and Duo Maxwell (in all his Mobile Suits). *Rey Za Burrel shares his French voice actor with Zhu Ran, Muneshige Tachibana, Sun Ce, Xiahou Ba, Draq, Regigigas, Hol Horse, N'Dool, Nikolai Diavolo, Blueno, Keiichiro Washizuka, Super Arrow, Goriath, Alexander Anderson, Baudouin and Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters). *Rey Za Burrel shares his German voice actor with Suzaku, Mr. Boyd, Bui, Col. Sam Trautman, Kamui Shiro. Jake Boyd (Tachiki in Japan) and Future Trunks. *Rey Za Burrel shares his Arabic voice actor with Sol Badguy, Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, Kanbei Kuroda, Marshall D. Teach, Bear Geki, Alakazam, Han, Sasori, Mallow, El Fuerte, Shoma Sawamura, Rollin Hand, Casshern, Hajime Saito, Zebra, Hanzo (World Heroes), Kyoya Hibari, Ren Akatsuki, Auel Neider (in the Abyss Gundam), Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters), Cooler, Meta-Cooler and Hilmes. *Rey Za Burrel shares his Mandarin Chinese actor with Deng Ai, Sol Badguy, Zuo Ci, Mixer Taitei, Milo X2, Shirokohryu, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tousen, Hydreigon's middle head, Numbuh IV, Sawk, Gilbert, Electrode, Johann Faust XIII, End Boss, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Abomasnow, Rock Howard, Mako, Tarrlok, Kira Yamato (in all his Mobile Suits), Yzak Joule (in all his Mobile Suits) and Coco. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters